The Bonds Through Fear
by kmbloomy
Summary: A re-write of an old fave of mine originally done by a good friend. Hinata doesn't have the most luxurious life, but when she stumbles across a young man her life changes forever. Through good times and bad times bonds form and grow together as life tries to intervene. Combining all the old "fear" series naruhina fics into one, please enjoy.


**hey guys welcome to a very rare edition of New Fanfic! So theres a story to this one. I got special permission from Scarlet-Rose-Chan to rewrite one of her old naruhina fanfics that was always an old fave of mine. So the original series is called the "fear series" and to be honest I'm taking some special liberties since this is a rewrite but yeah. Please enjoy new fans, old fans, etc.**

**also note, this is in honor of naruto ending, but to be honest I haven't read or watched it in years, so sorry, but yeah the plot is mostly following off the other fanfic...yeah. Anyway, enjoy!**

Naruto probably walked passed the house hundreds of times in his life, but never once did he notice the young girl his age sitting in the front yard. He couldn't help but pause in his tracks, his eyes transfixed on the girl whose black hair shined in the moonlight. There was the tiniest hint of a smile on her face as she ran her hands over the smooth petals of a rose. Her pale skin was illuminated by the light of the full moon, and Naruto wondered if she were some sort of spirit. His heart skipped a beat when she suddenly looked up and they locked eyes. Before he could even greet her, embarrassed over being caught staring, the girl stood up quickly and ran into the house. Hesitating, the young boy continued on his way, his eyes lingering on the house.

Inside, the young girl pressed herself against the closed door, her lavender eyes wide and her heart pounding.

Not more than a year passed, and Naruto hadn't seen the girl since. All though he often felt as if someone were watching him whenever he passed the house. Little did he know that that feeling was correct. From inside the home sat the girl, and she always waited for him to pass the house. She knew exactly what time he would come by, it never failed. And for some reason, she grew fascinated with him. She wanted to know who he was, and why he was staring at her that day. But of course she could never actually go out and ask him. Not only did she not have the nerves, but the rules were too strict.

This day, as she waited for him to pass the house, she sat in her dark room, alone, with silent tears rolling down her cheeks, matching the rain drops dripping down the window sill. She just wanted to see him, that's all she needed to make her day better. To make her life better would be to know his name.

The door to her room creaked open quietly, letting the light pour in as footsteps walked over to her. On the nearby desk, a tray was set down, and on the tray was some food. Quickly wiping the tears off her face, she sat up and turned to look at her visitor, and a smile formed when she saw her cousin.

"Neji…" she said softly.

"I was told to bring you some food," Neji said, gesturing to the plate.

"There's no need to be so formal…" she replied. Neji hesitated to leave, stopping himself from taking another step to the door. Instead, he clicked the light on and crouched down a bit to look at her. There was a nasty red welt on her face.

"I'm going to assume that's not from any training."

"You know father doesn't train me," she sighed. He gently her face in his hand and tilted her head so he could get a better look. His hands were so gentle, she never flinched when he touched her.

"I know," he mumbled as he looked. "I'm sorry Hinata."

"It's not your fault."

"I should stop him."

"It's okay," Hinata said. "You aren't his child, so he won't discipline you the same way he does to me."

"That doesn't mean he should hit you," Neji said, his tone hushed as he glanced at the door. Looking back, he saw the small hint of a smile as she shook her head.

"I don't like it," she said, "But that's what I get for being a bad daughter." Her smile formed from small and meek to outright distraught. She turned away before she knew the tears would spill again, and she focused her attention out the window.

"I always see you staring out that window," Neji said.

Hinata's smile changed once more as she pointed out to the blond boy walking down the street. "Do you know his name?" she asked, looking up at her cousin once more. Neji blinked, and looked, frowning.

"You don't ever talk to that boy, he's nothing but trouble," Neji's tone was dead serious.

"Do you know him?"

"Everybody knows him. That's Naruto Uzumaki, he does nothing but cause trouble, so you stay away from him."

"I can't even leave the house anymore without supervision so why would I just go talk to him?" Hinata said, crossing her arms and giving a small pout. Neji could only sigh in response, and once he felt the conversation was through, he left without another word. When the door closed behind him, Hinata's smiled to herself.

"Naruto…Uzumaki, huh?"


End file.
